Aurora of Ethereality
by Torture Rack Cloud Deus X
Summary: After the threat of Meteor dissipated, the world settled down, peaceful and tranquil once again. But little did the citizens of the Planet know that they were about to be plunged into a struggle once again deciding the fate of the Planet...
1. Prelude to Fate

_Aurora of Ethereality_

  


_After the events of Meteor, Cloud and his friends aim to rebuild Midgar and restore it to a beautiful place free of the oppression of Shinra and the squalid poverty the citizens under the Plate had to deal with. But no one envisaged that what once was dead could ever be alive again. Little did they know that they were soon to be engaged in a battle of many sides; a battle of deception, bloodshed, and revelation. Little did they know that they were once again in the middle of an epic struggle to determine the Planet's fate..._

  
  


~Chapter 1: Prelude to Fate~

  
  


"_We know what we are, but know not what we may be_." - William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

  
  


He sought justification for his life on the earth. He wanted to show the world that he was not a mutation, a test subject, a toy to be played with. He threatened the world with his plot, a plot to bring the world to its knees. He craved destruction. He wished to absorb the energy that effused from the Planet. He wanted to become a God. He was Sephiroth. He stood tall, with glorious plans to conquer the world. But he was thwarted. Cloud and his band of friends annihilated him, sending his tattered body deep into the abyss of the Lifestream under the North Crater. Chaos ensued.

  


Cloud kneeled over the bare patch of earth, working it with his hands to soften it. Next to him was a pack of assorted flower seeds. He worked in the Sector 5 Slums, planting the seeds in the soil with great care and love, as if the flowers would stand as an eternal monument to the deceased Aeris. The flowers in the church still bloomed beautifully, and the flowers at Aeris' house were as beautiful as ever. Cloud poured the seeds into the dirt and shuffled them under the soil. He covered them up with more dirt and padded it into place. He stood up and sighed. Then, he quietly walked away, as if contemplating something deeply.

  


Sephiroth awoke, and stood up. Looking around, he found himself surrounded by ruins. He ran his hands through his silver hair and sheathed his sword, which was still drawn from the battle he had lost before. He was silent as he slowly climbed up the rocks of the ruined Crater. Blood dripped down the sides of his face, but he wiped it off his face as he ascended. Finally, he reached the top of the ruins. Sephiroth stood high above the North Crater once again, looking upon the world with eyes of fire.

  


_Fate of the Planet...in your hands..._

"Huh?" Cloud said, looking around. A strange voice had spoken to him, but he could see no one.

  


_Meet me...in the church..._

  


"What? The church?" said Cloud out loud, mystified. "Who are you? Who is saying that?"

  


No answer.

  


Cloud decided to follow the voice's lead, so he walked toward the church and pulled the wooden doors open. He glanced around. The two children who usually occupied the church were unusually absent. The voice beckoned him to sit, and he sat on a pew in the back row, looking to the front of the room intently. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the back of the church. As the figure walked closer, Cloud could make out long wavy hair and a pink dress. Suddenly he discerned who the figure was, and his eyes widened, glowing with the Mako that ran inside of him. He was watching Aeris Gainsborough, last of the Cetra, whom he himself had laid to rest in the City of the Ancients not long before.

  


The dark one, Sephiroth, began his descent down the side of the Crater. As he glanced into the sky, he saw the looming Meteor was absent. It had been destroyed by the power of Holy. He clenched his fists, and laughed as he walked. Laughed at the irony of the situation, laughed at his own failure, laughed in spite of himself. He glanced slowly at the horizon. His goal was to reach Midgar. His goal was to find Cloud Strife and settle the score with him for leading the group that caused him so much pain. His eyes burned with a flaming inferno, and the wind howled in fear of him. Sephiroth aimed to kill Cloud Strife. And he resolved to let nothing stand in his way.


	2. Flames of Hatred

_Aurora of Ethereality_

  
  


~Chapter 2: Flames of Hatred~

  
  


_"But you can't save your sorrow_

  


_ You've paid in trade_

  


_ When you can't help but follow _

  


_It puts you right back where you came._" 

  


-_Live and Learn_, Sonic Adventure 2

  
  


The man clung to the shadows, creeping through the dark alleys and back routes of Midgar. He darted through the slums, looking for something. Searching, searching for something...

  


Cloud sat up, brushing the dirt off of himself. A soft, gentle hand touched his, and he stood up slowly with its guidance. He turned his eyes upward to see Aeris standing before him, helping him to his feet. Her green eyes sparkled, and Cloud gazed into them as he rose. He stood up and brushed the rest of the dirt off of him. A visitor had entered the front of the church, and spoke.

  


"Sharing a moment? I wouldn't want to interrupt your little 'experience', but I am afraid I must."

  


A figure worked its way towards the back of the church. It was a tall, thin, handsome man, with a draping red cape hanging off of his back, and red body armor protecting his shoulders and chest. At his side was a long sheath of a sword, engraved with rubies and emerald that glimmered in the sun that shone through the rafters of the church. The man drew his sword, a long, well-polished sword. As he approached Cloud and Aeris, Cloud noticed the resemblance to Sephiroth's sword, the Masamune. The man, however, beared no resemblance to the warrior cast into the bowels of the North Crater. He was shorter and thinner than Sephiroth, and his choice of apparel was boldly different. He carried an aura around him, a peaceful feeling of brotherhood and alliance, yet of mystery and shadow as well. His voice was bold, deep, and resonating. He stopped in front of Cloud and Aeris, who had turned to see him. Cloud drew his sword and held it by his side, his eyes narrow to meet the stranger, but the man showed no intention of hurting either Cloud or Aeris, despite the fact that his sword was drawn.

  


"Hmm...Cloud, I presume? Cloud Strife?" the man said, glancing around the church. "And you..." he said, gesturing towards Aeris with his head. He sheathed his blade and crossed his arms. "Mm...last of the Cetra...Aeris Gainsborough...Correct?"

  


Cloud stood forward. "Yes, I am Cloud Strife, and she is Aeris Gainsborough...but what do you want? Who are you?"

  


The man laughed. "I am Scion. They call me the Crimson Nomad...pretty unfitting title, I'm not terribly pleased to carry it..." There was a pause. "But that is not of concern. I have information for you, and a proposition as well. Put away your sword, I didn't come here to cause trouble, wouldn't want anybody to think so."

  


Cloud put his sword away, albeit reluctantly. "Huh? You said you had information. What is it?"

  


"Well," said Scion, arms still folded, "I believe you know Sephiroth....I have seen him. After you and your friends banished him to the depths of the North Crater, he rose again. He now stands behind a massive army of Jenova slaves. Jenova slaves, creatures made from the earth we stand on. They rise out of the ground, using Jenova cells as their fuel. They carry spirit blades, that they forge using their minds. They follow Sephiroth, their master, like zombies. They are slaves to him, unable to turn aside from his control. Also, I have felt a strong energy. It is the Black Materia. The Black Materia's energies have been absorbed by Sephiroth, and he is at one with it's power. He cannot recall Meteor, but he can cause a great deal of energy from inside the Planet...his powers are tremendous in more ways than one. 

  


"But that is not all. I have received information that Shinra is rebuilding their operations within the Nibel Mountains. A group of their first and second class SOLDIER operatives along with a few high ranking Shinra executives are beginning to rebuild their army. I fear they will amass a large contingent of forces and attempt to overthrow Nibelheim, and perhaps even spread their influence further...

  
  


"Fortunately, the remnants of the Shinra Corporation and Sephiroth don't get along terribly well and are, for all senses and purposes, enemies of each other...but we are still dealing with two threatening sides standing against us. We have to rail against these threats! We cannot stand by idly and watch as Sephiroth and his wretched army tear up the Planet! We cannot do nothing as Shinra burns towns and loots innocent civilians! We must take a stand! I have come to you with a proposition. Since you and your allies possess great strength and leadership, I propose that you, your friends, and I gather as many civilians as possible, and barricade as many towns as possible. Shut all routes down, station sentries at openings, and shut down gates. If what I think is true really is true, then two evils will collide and send the world into a frenzied chaos. We must bring order to the Planet, before the disorder even begins! Do you understand the urgency of the situation? I calculate that Shinra will have prepared its forces in about three days, and Sephiroth will take even less time to reach the mainland and Midgar! We must shut all ways in, and all ways out of all towns in the area. We must prepare for war! Do you understand???" 

  


Scion took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Cloud. Cloud was leaning with his elbows against one of the front pews of the church, thinking. Aeris stood silently near him.

  


Scion spoke again. "The fate of the world may rest in our hands...and your decision..."

  


Cloud, after a great deal of contemplating, finally lifted himself off of the pew he had been leaning on and addressed Scion, who still stood before him.

  


"You seem very trustworthy...Scion? Did you say? All right, what do we have to do? If Sephiroth is arriving soon, and Shinra is building their forces, then what do we have to do?"

  


Scion smiled. "Thank you. First, we must order all the towns in the area to barricade all entrances to the cities to stave off Sephiroth and Shinra. Then, we must gather our own army. We must rally all the civilians we can to help us! I fear that Shinra is recruiting new members, and amassing their forces for a large scale attack on Nibelheim. And Sephiroth is approaching as well. We must act quickly!"

  


"I believe you will have to put your plan on hold..."

  


Cloud, Aeris, and Scion all turned to see the voice that had spoken. Turning to the front of the church, they saw in horror whom the voice belonged to. Sephiroth.

  


"I hate to interrupt...ha ha ha..." Sephiroth cackled, drawing his Masamune. Scion and Aeris stepped aside, but Cloud stood his ground. He pulled his sword out and readied it.

  


"Sephiroth..." said Cloud, his voice trembling yet bold. "Sephiroth...you goddamn idiot! I'm going to settle this, NOW!" Cloud's eyes narrowed and seemed to burn with rage. His voice bellowed with anger. "I'm going to pay you back for every damn thing you've given me! All this pain you caused me...wait until I'm through...with...YOU!" 

  


Cloud yelled a battle cry, raised his sword, and charged at Sephiroth, he brought his sword down, hitting Sephiroth squarely in the shoulder. Sephiroth barely flinched at the slash, and countered by slashing horizontally into Cloud's chest with his sword. Cloud recoiled in pain, but struck again with Ultima Weapon, cutting across Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth countered with a slash to Cloud's head. Cloud wailed in pain, and Sephiroth continued his attack by assaulting Cloud's ribs. Continuously he slashed, bringing his Masamune deeper into Cloud's flesh with every slash. Cloud stepped back, blood gushing from his ribs. He slashed again vertically, sending a solid wound down Sephiroth's front. He struck again, this time at Sephiroth's head, cutting across the side. Sephiroth's blood dripped down his face, and his eyes began to burn with fire of fury. In one fateful slash, he lifted his sword and brought it slicing down, through Cloud's chest and down to his ribs. Cloud stepped back and wailed as the steel of the blade slashed through his skin and tore him apart. Weak, he fell onto one knee, moaning in pain. Sephiroth laughed and slashed through the kneeling Cloud's head with his sword. Cloud grimaced in pain, but he continued his painful moaning the same as before. Scion and Aeris looked on, wide-eyed at Sephiroth, who continued to thrash Cloud. Sephiroth picked Cloud up by his hair and tossed him forward onto the ground. Cloud hit the ground with a thud, his face staring up at the ceiling of the church. He moaned softly, eyes rolling in his head.

  


"Cloud!" Aeris yelled, running toward him. She kneeled down over Cloud's fallen figure, and brushed his spiked bangs out of his eyes. He moaned softly and spoke in a barely audible voice.

  


"A-Aeris...I'm s-sorry...I have...failed you...please do not give up hope...do not ever....forget...me..." Cloud muttered. He coughed and wheezed, spitting up blood and grimacing in agony. He closed his Mako-green eyes and sighed deeply, as if he was releasing a lifetime of pain, torture, anger, and hate. Soon, his breathing slowed and then halted.

  


"Cloud..." Aeris whispered. Tears began to swell in her eyes, and she began to sob quietly. She stood up slowly, turned toward the back of the church, and ran out a side door. Scion, who had turned to watch the fading figure of Aeris, turned to Sephiroth, who wore a maniacal, evil smirk on his face.

  


"You son of a bitch..." Scion muttered, eyes narrowing. He stared at Sephiroth, his eyes burning with fire and rage. His eyes raged with incomprehensible fury, above and beyond that of his fallen comrade, Cloud. "Beware, Sephiroth..." he continued, his hands trembling with anger. "I am your worst nightmare..."


End file.
